


Taking Risks

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Episode: s01e01 Everything Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie lives life close to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for insignia’s prompt ‘Any, any, The Edge Woman,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Everything Changes

Suzie was a risk-taker; she liked to walk right on the edge of life. It was one of the reasons Jack had recruited her for his Torchwood team. She wasn’t reckless or foolhardy, but she believed that without taking risks there could never be progress and that the potential gains outweighed the dangers involved.

She’d felt that way when she’d proposed a series of experiments with the glove, testing its limits and gauging its usefulness to humanity. If it could be made to restore the dead to life permanently, it would be the most important discovery they’d ever made.

But this time, Suzie made a fatal mistake. In exploring the glove’s potential, she neglected to consider that the connection she had with it might go both ways. All the time she thought she was controlling it, in reality it was controlling her, getting inside her head and twisting her scientific curiosity into obsession.

The real Suzie was gone long before she pulled the trigger that ended her life, and the rest of the team never even knew.

 

The End


End file.
